Witch Doctor
Witch Doctor was a Middleweight robot built by Busted Nuts Robotics, from Miami, Florida that competed at RoboGames 2013. It was a Green, and Orange four-wheeled robot armed with powerful twin vertical flywheels. Witch Doctor did well at RoboGames, winning four fights, and losing two. Witch Doctor would later go in to compete in the 2015 Reboot of BattleBots after being completely redesigned into a 250 pound Heavyweight. As a result Witch Doctor, like Counter Revolution can no longer compete at RoboGames due to contractual limitations. RoboGames History RoboGames 2013 Witch Doctors first fight was against The Big Cheese. This particularly brutal fight started with Witch Doctor spinning up, and using its disc to flip The Big Cheese almost immediately. Witch Doctor then came in and peeled up part of The Big Cheeses wedge, followed up by a massive hit on the rear of The Big Cheese. This attack sent The Big Cheese flying, and Witch Doctor drove it into the corner. As The Big Cheese was trying to escape the corner, Witch Doctor came in for another attack, sending The Big Cheese flying again. It followed this up by repeating the attack three more times, by this point The Big Cheese was slowly moving around in circles, but still mobile. Witch Doctor then came in for another attack, and sent it flying against the rails. This attack appeared to immobilize The Big Cheese, but as the countdown was going on it started moving again, and Witch Doctor appeared to stop moving. Once both bots were moving again Witch Doctor came in and sent The Big Cheese flying twice, breaking the right side of The Big Cheeses drive. Witch Doctor then slammed backwards into The Big Cheese, Witch Doctor then turned around and sent The Big Cheese flying a final time. Following this attack The Big Cheese landed upside down, and was counted out. This meant that Witch Doctor was in the next round against Brazilian wedge bot Maloney. Not much is known about the start of this fight, however by the middle of the fight Maloney got under Witch Doctor, however it could not take Witch Doctor to the rails as it simply went right over the top of Maloney. Witch Doctor then got two hits on Maloneys wedge, the second hit popped Maloney into the air. Maloney then got under Witch Doctor, and took it to the rails, Witch Doctor then went around to the side of Maloney, and popped it with its discs. Maloney then got under Witch Doctor again, and took it to the rails, nearly flipping Witch Doctor on its back, Maloney then took Witch Doctor to the corner, but Witch Doctor managed to use its discs to send Maloney flying. Witch Doctor then took control of the fight, getting several more hits in with the disc before sending Maloney flying against the rails. This attack caused Maloney to stop moving, and it was counted out giving Witch Doctor another win by knockout. Witch Doctors next fight was against MANDii, this fight started with both robots spinning up. MANDii struck first, hitting Witch Doctor with its drum, to no effect, Witch Doctor then cornered MANDii, and delivered a huge hit that sent it flying. However MANDii quickly recovered, and used its drum to flip Witch Doctor. MANDii stopped moving temporarily following this hit. Witch Doctor fared worse however as it was then quite clear that it was smoking. MANDii, which was now moving again then grinded its drum on Witch Doctor which was still mobile, but on fire. To prevent further damage to the robot, Witch Doctor tapped out, this meant Witch Doctor was now in the losers bracket. For its first losers bracket match, Witch Doctor would be drawn up against Maloney a second time. For this match Maloney had a forked wedgelet attachment to try to better get underneath Witch Doctor, when the fight started the wedgelets initially worked as planned with Maloney getting underneath Witch Doctor several times. However Witch Doctor quickly gained control and used its disc to flip Maloney against the rails. Now inverted, Maloney then got under Witch Doctor several times before Witch Doctor got a massive hit on Maloney. This hit sent Maloney flying to the ceiling, mangled its wedgelets, and twisted its chassis. Maloney was then counted out, giving Witch Doctor its third win by knockout. This win put Witch Doctor against the horizontal flywheel of Hurricane Cindy. This fight started with both bots spinning up their weapons, as Hurricane Cindy turned to face Witch Doctor, the Miami, Florida based robot slammed into Hurricane Cindy's left Colson Wheel. This caused the wheel to shatter, leaving Hurricane Cindy with mobility on the right side only. Following this, Witch Doctor then lined up another shot, this hit sent Hurricane Cindy gyrodancing into the corner. As Hurricane Cindy attempted to recover from the last hit, Witch Doctor then slammed into it again, sending it flying yet again. This hit immobilized Hurricane Cindy, and its team quickly tapped out giving Witch Doctor its fourth win by knockout. This win meant it was up against the four-wheeled plow of Kaku. This fight started with both machines vying for position, Witch Doctor got position first, and delivered a hit that sent Kaku flying, landing upside down. Witch Doctor then got under Kaku again, and grinded its discs against it, Kaku then got away, and Witch Doctor gave chase, and delivered another hit, flipping Kaku again. After this Witch Doctor delivered another hit to Kaku, sending it flying yet again. However as a result of this attack, Witch Doctors weapon gave out reducing the fight to a drivers duel. Witch Doctor then got under Kaku, and tried to take it to the rails. Witch Doctor however missed, and this allowed Kaku to drive Witch Doctor into the rails. Witch Doctor then returned the favor, driving Kaku into the rails, Witch Doctor then drove Kaku all over the arena before delivering a slam with their now stationary discs. This had enough force to flip Kaku yet again, since Kaku was still getting hung up on its articulated plow, this allowed Witch Doctor to come in and drive Kaku into the rails yet again. Witch Doctor then got caught up on a floor seam, however Kaku was unable to do anything with this, and Witch Doctor drove Kaku into the rails again after some more driving. After yet another slam into the rails by Witch Doctor, Kaku finally delivered a slam of its own, this popped Witch Doctor into the air, however Witch Doctor landed right side up. Kaku then drove Witch Doctor into the wall, and the fight was paused with 32 seconds left on the clock to unstick the Miami, Florida based machine. As soon as the fight resumes Witch Doctor slammed into Kaku again. Kaku quickly countered by first slamming Witch Doctor into one of the side rails, then into another nearly flipping Witch Doctor, and finishing the attack by slamming it into the rails a third time. Despite Witch Doctor dominating most of the fight Kaku won on a very close judges decision. This meant Witch Doctor was eliminated from the competition. Most likely due to a combination of damage sustained, and Kaku's agression in the final seconds of the fight. Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 2 Outside RoboGames Witch Doctor was originally built for the 2010 BotsIQ Nationals, it is unknown how it did there. It then competed in the 2011 BattleBots college competiton, an event that it won. After its stint at RoboGames Witch Doctor would be redesigned into a 250 pound BattleBots class Heavyweight, and took part in BattleBots 2015, and 2016. See Also [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Doctor_(Middleweight) Witch Doctor 2010 (BattleBots)] - The version of Witch Doctor that competed at RoboGames. [http://battlebots.wikia.com/wiki/Witch_Doctor Witch Doctor 2015 (BattleBots)] - The redesigned version of Witch Doctor that competed in the BattleBots Reboot. Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Robots Armed with vertical flywheels Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:BotsIQ Competitors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2013 RoboGames Category:Robots from Florida Category:Crowd Favorites Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Non-Returners Category:American Robots